The present disclosure relates to a mobile object, a system, and a storage medium.
Generally speaking, an automobile for a driving use includes a driving actuator such as tires or an engine. A driver manipulates the driving actuator through a handle, a brake, an accelerator, and the like to drive the automobile.
An automobile also includes an audio system that uses an in-car speaker, and an air conditioning device that makes the condition in the automobile more comfortable. In recent years, a car navigation system that uses an in-car display has also been provided. Those systems are each independent, and each operate in accordance with a user manipulation.
As a system that is provided to an automobile, for example, JP 2012-068481A proposes a system for realizing augmented reality in which information according to a scene in a real space is displayed on a transmissive display such that the information is superimposed on the scene in the real space.
JP 2009-023651A also proposes an information display system for a vehicle that uses a head-up display which has video projected on the windshield of the vehicle so that a passenger can visually recognize the video.
In this way, various independent systems are mounted on an automobile that is for a driving use. Meanwhile, in the field of game devices, a dummy driving game machine which imitates an automobile has been known.
For example, JP 2008-246136A proposes, as a dummy driving game machine that imitates an automobile, a game device that projects video on a window display device and mounts a wheel on a roller so that the player can drive a virtual automobile more realistically in a virtual space.